Florian Bleuette
Florian Bleuette is the son of Florine and Charming from The Blue Bird by Madame d'Aulnoy. He is the stepcousin of Tristan Pourceau. Info Name: Florian Bleuette Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Blue Bird Alignment: Neutral Roommate: Tristan Pourceau Secret Heart's Desire: To meet my beloved blue bird princess and live happily. I want happiness for both me and Tristan. My "Magic" Touch: I can wield magic eggs that turn into anything I want. Storybook Romance Status: My blue bird princess will come to me eventually. I just know it! "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have really bad stage fright and I'm afraid to be on stage in front of others.. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love to communicate with birds and other animals. Least Favorite Subject: Theatre. This is a hard class due to my stage fright. Best Friend Forever After: My stepcousin Tristan. Character Appearance Florian is of average height, with blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a blue jacket over a light blue shirt and blue pants. On his head is a blue cap with blue feathers. Personality Florian is a gentle, kind-hearted prince. He is very generous and is always willing to help people and animals. He is very understanding too and loves to help out is stepcousin Tristan. He doesn't like to be up on stage since he suffers from stage fright. Biography Bonjour! I'm Florian Bleuette, the son of Florine and Charming from The Blue Bird. I'll tell you the story. My mother Florine was the daughter of a widowed king. Her father married a mean woman with an equally mean daughter Truitonne. One day, King Charming arrived at the court. Both Florine and Truitonne wanted to marry him. Truitonne stole Florine's fine dresses and jewels, but the prince still fell in love with her, and ignored Truitonne. Truitonne and her mother convinced the king to lock Florine in a tower. After Charming refused to marry Truitonne, she appealed to her fairy godmother Soussio, who turned him into a blue bird. In this form, he met Florine many times and showered her with fine gifts (such as a ruby as big as an ostrich egg). But when the Queen and Truitonne discovered this, they planted blades in the tree, which the bird got caught in and injured his wings badly. An enchanter found him and rescued him, and persuaded Soussio to make him human again. Soussio agreed to this, but still tried to make him marry Truitonne. After this, Florine's father died. The peasants revolted since the queen refused to release Florine, so they stoned her to death. Florine was freed, crowned queen, and set out to find Charming. She was assisted by a fairy who gave her four magic eggs. The first egg helped her climb an ivory hill, and the second gave her a chariot to get to Charming's palace. She sold her fine jewelry for a night in the Chamber of Echoes, but did not hear Charming. She broke the third egg to find a tiny coach pulled by green mice, and traded if for another night in the Chamber of Echoes. No Charming again. The next day, she broke the last egg to find a pie with six singing birds, gave it to a page who told her where Charming was, and found Charming. Truitonne tried to stop them, but the enchanter and the fairy turned her into a sow. Florine and Charming were married. I am Florine and Charming's only child, which means that I'm heir to two kingdoms. We have two palaces and split our time between them. I also have a stepcousin named Tristan, who is Truitonne's son. Somehow, Soussio managed to make Truitonne human again (albeit with great difficulty), and now she has a son who's going to be the next Truitonne. Tristan spends a lot of time at my parents' palace, and we get to know each other well. You'd think me and Tristan were mortal enemies, but that's not the case. In fact, we're very close friends. Tristan is nothing like his mother - he's kind and gentle. He's also a very good storyteller, and he loves sharing stories with me. Our birthdays are close together - Tristan is only a month younger than me. Mom and Dad love Tristan and treat him very well. Mom has tried to make amends with Truitonne numerous times, but Truitonne always refuses. I'm very concerned about Tristan's home life, since my aunt treats him very badly. Tristan feels much happier when he's with me than when he's at home. What am I good at? I'm quite good at dancing, singing, swordfighting, and painting. I'm also good at baseball and I play third base on the school's baseball team. But I'm not good at theater. I have to take theater class, but it's pure torture for me due to my stage fright. I have very bad stage fright, and whenever I'm up in front of an audience, I feel like I'm standing there naked. Luckily, there are other students . Quincy Lavender always tells me that he feels the same way about public speaking. Although unlike me, he's got to do it due to his destiny. I guess I lucked out. Both me and Tristan go to Ever After High, and the two of us room together. I've learned about my destiny and have even worked on using magic eggs to help me. They can't solve all my problems, but they do give me great gifts. I always share my gifts with Tristan. I'm looking forward to my destiny, since I'd love to meet my blue bird princess and fall in love with her. But I'm concerned for Tristan too. I don't want to see him antagonize me or be turned into a pig. (Even if Soussio does manage to make him human again, it still might draw a wedge in our relationship.) I want to ensure the happiness of both me and Tristan. That's why I've decided to be a neutral. Trivia *Florian's name comes from his mother Florine. *Florian's surname is derived from the French word bleu meaning "blue". *Florian has a pet phoenix named Azurine. Azurine has blue feathers. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Johnny Yong Bosch. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Neutrals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:The Blue Bird Category:French